poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard meets Coco
'The Ireland Guard meets Coco '''is the 6th YIFM/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Plot In Santa Cecilia, Mexico, Imelda Rivera was the wife of a musician. Imelda's husband left her and her daughter, Coco, to pursue a career in music. She banned music in the family and opened ashoemaking family business. In the present, her great-great-grandson, Miguel, now lives with the elderly Coco and their family. He secretly dreams of becoming a musician like Ernesto de la Cruz, a popular actor and singer of Imelda's generation. One day, Miguel inadvertently damages the photo of Imelda at the center of the family ''ofrenda and removes it, discovering that her husband (whose face is torn out) was holding Ernesto's famous guitar. Concluding that he is Ernesto's descendant, Miguel argues with his grandmother Elena and he leaves to enter a talent show for the Day of the Dead. He enters Ernesto's mausoleum and steals his guitar to use in the show, but becomes invisible to everyone in the village plaza. However, he can see and be seen by his Xoloitzcuintli dog Dante and his skeletal dead relatives who are visiting from the Land of the Dead for the holiday. Taking him there, they realize that Imelda cannot visit as Miguel removed her photo from the ofrenda. Discovering that he is cursed for stealing from the dead, Miguel must return to the Land of the Living before sunrise or he will become one of the dead: to do so, he must receive a blessing from a member of his family using an Aztec marigold petal that can undo the curse placed upon him by stealing Ernesto's guitar. Imelda offers Miguel a blessing but on the condition that he abandon his musical pursuits when he returns to the Land of the Living; Miguel refuses and attempts to seek Ernesto's blessing. Miguel encounters Héctor, a down-on-his-luck skeleton who once played with Ernesto and offers to help Miguel reach him. In return, Héctor asks Miguel to take his photo back to the Land of the Living so he can visit his daughter before she forgets him and he disappears completely. Héctor attempts to return Miguel to his relatives, but Miguel escapes and infiltrates Ernesto's mansion, learning along the way that an old friendship between the two deteriorated before Héctor's death. Ernesto welcomes Miguel as his descendant, but Héctor confronts them, imploring Miguel to take his photo. Héctor soon realizes that Ernesto poisoned him to death and stole the songs he had written, passing them off as his own to become famous. Ernesto steals Héctor's photo and has him and Miguel thrown into a cenote pit. Miguel realizes that Héctor is his actual great-great-grandfather and that Coco is his daughter, the only living person who still remembers him. With the help of Dante – revealed to be an alebrije – the dead Riveras find and rescue them. Miguel reveals that Héctor's decision to return home to her and Coco resulted in his death, and Imelda and Héctor reconcile. They infiltrate Ernesto's sunrise concert to retrieve Héctor's photo from Ernesto and expose his corruption. Ernesto is crushed by a falling church bell as in his previous life, but the photo falls into the water and disappears. As the sun rises, Héctor is in danger of being forgotten and disappearing. Imelda blesses Miguel without conditions so he can return to the Land of the Living, where he plays a song for Coco that Héctor wrote for her during her childhood. The song sparks her memory of Héctor and revitalizes her, and she gives Miguel the torn-out piece of the photo from the ofrenda, which shows Héctor's face. Elena reconciles with Miguel, accepting both him and music back into the family. One year later, Miguel proudly presents the family ofrenda – featuring a photo of the now deceased Coco – to his new baby sister. Letters saved by Coco contain proof that Ernesto stole Héctor's music; as a result, Ernesto's legacy is destroyed and the public honors Héctor in his place. In the Land of the Dead, Héctor and Imelda join Coco for a visit to the living Riveras as Miguel sings and plays for his relatives, both dead and living. Trivia * The Toon League, The Reform Gang, Doc Hudson, Pierce Wheels, Magister Labrid, Magister Prior Gilhil, Vector Prime, Mufasa, Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, K-2SO, Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus, Bodhi Rook, Han Solo, Latios (M05), Lucario (M08), Magi Lune, Admiral Ackbar, Kerchak, Harry Osborn (New Goblin), Prowl (Animated), Cliffjumper (Prime), Logan, Quicksilver, Ancient One, Yondu Udonta, Peggy Carter, Odin (Marvel), Ben (Barnyard), Toa Lhikan, Maxima, The Mistress of Flame, Metroplex (Prime Wars Trilogy), Optimus Prime (Prime Wars Trilogy), Ray the Firefly, Master Oogway, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Hedwig, Dobby, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, The Legion of Toon Doom, General Grievous, Hunter J, Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree, Jacques, Captain Phasma, Supreme Leader Snoke, Madame Gasket, Samukai, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Master Chen, The Overlord, Darth Maul, Nadakhan, Starscream (Prime Wars Trilogy), Silas and his MECH Agents, Skyquake, Dreadwing, M-OC, Ben Ravencroft, Lord Shen and Lord Voldemort will guest star in this film. *The Legion of Toon Doom, General Grievous, Hunter J, Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree,Jacques, Captain Phasma, Supreme Leader Snoke, Madame Gasket, Samukai, General Kozu, General Cryptor,Master Chen, The Overlord, Darth Maul, Nadakhan, Starscream (Prime Wars Trilogy), Silas and his MECH Agents, Skyquake, Dreadwing, M-OC, Ben Ravencroft, Lord Shen and Lord Voldemort will work with Ernesto de la Cruz in this film.